


Promises, Promises

by Aurlana



Series: Dragon Age - Prompt Fills [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys in Skirts, Catholic School, College Life, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Prompt Fill, Romantic Fluff, Uniforms, alistair is a dancer, boys in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurlana/pseuds/Aurlana
Summary: Cullen and Alistair are roommates at a co-ed Catholic boarding school.But is that all they are?<500 word challenge that I just couldn't pass up!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gowombat83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gowombat83/gifts).



> This is my answer to the discussion/prompt that happened in my writing group:  
>  **\--the parameters--**  
>  words / Cullistair / Uniforms / Alistair in a skirt.  
> Maybe catholic school is like templar training (uniforms etc) Cullen/Alistair are roomies (like they do) - and Cullen catches Alistair wearing one of the female uniforms.
> 
>  
> 
> _(what could go wrong with that) lol_
> 
>  
> 
> The discussion started because we were talking about kinks and the words "Catholic School Girl Librarian" happened.  
> It then spiraled and there was a giant rabbit hole in which 4 of us decided to write 'something' based off this discussion. 
> 
> So now, Cullen is my little librarian and Alistair occasionally enjoys wearing school girl skirts (and apparently dancing).  
> So many kinks... so little time! ;) 
> 
> This work was a quick write and didn't go through my usual editing process... so please enjoy it with that in mind.

**Promises, Promises**

* * *

 Cullen rushed down the hall trying to make it back before Alistair finished his shift in the laundry room. It was Friday and that meant, _date night_. Well, as much as two boys could date when they were stuck in a Catholic boarding school. But they made the best of it, while keeping their true affections a secret.

He got excited when he approached their door and heard the music already playing. That meant dancing, and there wasn’t anything Cullen liked more than to watch Alistair dance. Well… almost anything.

He quietly opened the door and set his bag on the floor. As expected, Alistair was already lost to the music. He was still wearing part of their regulation uniform: crisp white button down shirt and a burgundy and gold striped tie. But, instead of their usual slacks, Alistair wore knee high socks with the burgundy, gold, and black pleated, plaid skirt of the _girls_ uniform.

God help him, but he loved that man!

They were a couple months shy of graduating; both of them eighteen and ready to tackle the world—together. They became roommates at thirteen, but it wasn’t until they turned sixteen that they decided to take their relationship further. Cullen couldn’t imagine a world without Alistair in it, especially when he did things like _this_.

Cullen watched breathlessly as Alistair translated the music into beautifully fluid movements with his body. With every bend, twirl, and kick, Cullen’s eyes were glued to his lover’s lithe form. The bare thighs, and the occasional flash of satin panties peaking out from under the swish of the skirt, made Cullen’s mouth dry and other parts of his body grow hard with excitement.

Alistair looked up as the song came to an end and winked at Cullen pressed up against their dorm room door. With a sly smirk, he sauntered over to Cullen. “You’re home early, I thought you were working a double tonight.”

Cullen couldn’t take his eyes off the swish of the skirt as Alistair came closer. “I did, but Sister Mary Cassandra let me go a little early.” He gulped audibly, pushing his glasses back up his nose as he forced his eyes up to meet Alistair’s. “You know, one of these days they’re going to catch on to why you volunteered to work in the laundry room.”

Alistair grabbed one of Cullen’s hands and guided it under the skirt until he gently cupped the swell of his ass. “ _You_ haven’t complained yet. And besides, I know how much you love it when I _borrow_ skirts and panties. The way you make love to me when I wear them, makes the risk absolutely worth it.”

Cullen cupped Alistair’s face with his other hand, kissing him sweetly. “Someday, I will buy you all the skirts and panties your heart desires.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

(473)


	2. Promises Kept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen made a promise to Alistair once.   
> It's time he made good on that promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from a Prompt and re-prompt cause I was so slow in filling it.
> 
> Thank you for your patience @Gowombat83 - I had so much fun writing this for you! Not sure what I would do without my kink-twin egging me on to write more Cullistair (and Ali in panties and a skirt) - I love this so damn much! I hope you enjoy it and hope I was able to do your request justice!

**Promises Kept**

**A Sequel to Promises, Promises**

* * *

**One Year Later…**

Alistair locked up the coffee shop and prepared to make his way across campus to the little apartment he shared with Cullen. He was exhausted from a long day that started with rehearsals and ended with the closing shift at work, not to mention all of the classes he had in between. All he wanted was a hot shower, something unhealthy to eat, and to curl up on the sofa with his boyfriend. 

A small smile played across his face as he walked, thinking about how far they’d come. When they were first assigned to share a room together, they were barely thirteen and scared of being away from home for the first time. Thrown into cohabitation, they soon discovered that they were polar opposites; Cullen preferred his quiet studies, coveting the solitude and safety of the library, and Alistair—much to the clergy’s chagrin—loved being in the spotlight, dancing every chance he got. In spite of that, they quickly became best friends, and at sixteen, shared their first kiss together in the secluded safety of their room. They had to be discrete, had to keep things secret so they wouldn’t be separated. It wasn’t always easy, but it was all worth it. 

Cullen, was worth it. 

Now, in their first year at University, they were closer than ever. Cullen was majoring in Library Science while working part time at the campus library and Alistair was studying Dance and just landed his first leading role in an upcoming performance. They rented a small, one-bedroom,  flat just off campus, to make it easier for them to get to work and classes they quickly fell into an easy routine, both familiar and exciting. Things were good; they were better than that, but as Alistair rubbed a hand over his chest, he sighed at the mysterious longing that he felt. Even though things seemed so perfect with Cullen, school, practice, and work, Alistair still felt—deep down—that something was missing.

* * *

It was just after nine-thirty when  Alistair finally slid his key into the lock and shuffled through the door of their apartment. The main lights were off, but there was something delicious in the air while soft music played in the background. Dropping his keys in the bowl by the door, Alistair set his backpack down and removed his jacket before following the faint flickering of light coming from their small, eat-in kitchen. He stopped in the doorway, staring stunned at the tiny table that was set for dinner with candles and a beautiful bouquet of red roses on it.

“Welcome home, my love.” Cullen whispered, wrapping his arms around Alistair from behind. 

“Cullen? What is all this?”

“You’ve been working so hard lately and you’re always doing little things for me like leaving me notes in the lunches you make for me… I just wanted to do something nice for you for once.” 

“Sweetheart, I don’t do things like that to make you feel guilty or because I expect anything in return--”

“No, I know.” Cullen chuckled, resting his chin on Alistair’s shoulder and laying a hand over his loudly rumbling belly. “But, I also know that you have a tendency to not take care of yourself.”

Alistair looked down sheepishly. 

Cullen kissed him on the cheek. “I know you, sweetheart. We’ve lived together too long for you to hide it from me. You forget to eat and skip meals on long days like today. Have you eaten today?” 

With a sheepish grin, Alistair shook his head. “I had a cup of coffee this morning.”

“You _require_ coffee to get moving in the morning, that doesn't count, and it definitely isn’t sustenance.” Cullen turned Alistair around in his arms and gently stroked his thumb across Alistair’s chin, then leaned in for a chaste kiss. “You make sure that I have lunch and hot coffee everyday, it’s no trouble at all for me to make sure you get dinner." He grinned knowingly. "Besides, I made your favorite... homemade macaroni and cheese.”

Alistair’s head snapped up with barely contained excitement.  “Did you put bacon in it?” 

“It wouldn’t be my recipe without bacon and breadcrumbs.” Cullen smirked. “Why don’t you go take a nice, hot shower and change into something more comfortable while we wait for it to finish cooking. I know how you hate smelling like coffee and pastries after your shift, especially when you’re hungry.”

“A shower and comfy jammies does sound good.” Alistair leaned into Cullen, resting his head on his shoulder. “What did I ever do to deserve you?” 

Running his fingers through Alistair’s hair, Cullen cupped his cheek and tilted his chin up, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. “I ask myself that same question, every day.” He kissed Alistair again then winked. “I think you should forgo the pajama’s though.”

At Alistair’s raised eyebrow, Cullen added, “I have something else for you to put on. I, um…may have got you a little something today.” 

“You bought me a present?” Alistair grinned.

Cullen nodded. “I figured it was time that I started making good on my promises.” He turned Alistair around and directed him down the hall. “Go freshen up. Your present will be on the bed when you get out.”

Alistair scampered off to the bathroom. After a quick shower, he wrapped himself in a a fluffy white towel and walked the few short paces into their bedroom. As promised, on the bed, was a large white box with a huge bow stuck to the lid. Slowly lifting the top, he gasped at what he found inside. 

With shaking hands, he reached into the box and pulled out a pair of bubblegum pink, satin panties. There were little heart shaped, lace cut-outs on each hip and a tiny white bow in the front. He slid them up his legs and over his hips, then carefully arranged himself inside the confining fabric with a satisfied moan. 

He took a moment to savor the feeling, running his hands over the fabric while he looked himself over in the mirror. His dancer’s body accentuated the delicate panties and he realized with a blissful sigh, that this was what he’d been missing. With newfound purpose, Alistair turned back to the box and began pulling out the rest of the outfit Cullen bought for him. 

* * *

Cullen was just plating up their dinner when Alistair came out of their bedroom. With an appreciative smile, he looked Alistair up and down. “There’s the man I fell in love with.”

Smoothing his hands down the front of his crisp white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and loose fitting pink tie, Alistair stepped forward and executed a perfect double pirouette, flaring the blue and pink plaid skirt. The dance move gave Cullen a tiny glimpse of the panties underneath. 

With a curtsy and an excited grin, Alistair flung himself into Cullen’s waiting arms. “Oh, Lenny, it’s just perfect! How did you know?”

Cullen kissed him. “Ever since we left Saint Andraste’s, you haven’t seemed yourself.”

Alistair looked down sadly. “I was hoping you didn’t notice. I love being here, and you know I love being with you. But I… just felt like something was missing.”

“I know, sweetheart.” Cullen lifted Alistair’s chin and smiled. “I felt it too, but I wasn’t sure exactly what it was until I came to your rehearsal the other day. I watched you dance and couldn’t help but think how incredible you looked in your dance belt and tights.” Cullen pulled Alistair in with a soft moan, feeling himself harden in his flannel pants at the memory. “You took my breath away. With every leap and turn, watching you effortlessly lift the other dancers into the air; I couldn’t take my eyes off you.” Cullen bowed his head with a blush. Then I saw Garrett lift you into the air and it hit me. You looked amazing, but the move would have looked so much better, more dramatic, if you were in a skirt. It was then that I remembered the promise I made to you before we graduated.”

Alistair beamed. “You promised to buy me all the panties and skirts my heart desired.”

“I did.” Cullen nodded. “And I’ve been neglecting my promise to you. So consider this the first of many.”

Alistair stepped back and looked at his new outfit with a soft smile on his face. “I know I’ve only ever dressed like this for you, but it feels nice--so natural and normal. Do you think...? No, never mind.” Alistair paused and looked up nervously, chewing on his bottom lip.

“Al,” Cullen said softly. “Things are different here. They’re different now. We’re in College; we don’t have the same stringent rules to follow that we had to hold to in Catholic school. You can dress however you want, as long as you are comfortable. You can certainly keep wearing dresses and skirts only for me, but you know, there’s nothing stopping you, if you decide you want to go out dressed like this too. There’s nothing to stop you from wearing the dance skirt and leotard either, though I think you’ll be more comfortable if you continue to wear your dance belt, too.” Cullen winked.

Alistair cringed. “I can’t imagine dancing without one. That just seems… dangerous, and potentially painful.” Cullen’s other words finally sunk in and he looked up with wide eyes. “Wait, Lenny. You mean… you wouldn’t mind being seen out in public with me like this?"

“Oh, honey.” Cullen ran his fingers through Alistair’s wet locks. I love you for who you are. Your happiness is the only thing that matters to me. No one else’s opinion matters. I don’t care if you’re wearing jeans and flannel, or a prom dress and tiara. I will always think you are the most beautiful person in the room, no matter what.”

Alistair smirked. “I  _ would _ look amazing in a Tiara.”

“Then you shall have one.” Cullen pulled Alistair in, grinning from ear to ear. “Just seeing you happy like this makes everything worth it. You… are worth it.”

“Thanks, Len.” Alistair blushed. “You always did know what to say to make me feel good about myself.”

“I would be a terrible boyfriend if I didn’t.” Cullen grinned. “Now c’mon, beautiful. Let’s eat before our food gets cold.”

* * *

After dinner, Alistair and Cullen cleared the dishes, one washing and the other drying. As Cul len put away the last fork, Alistair wrapped his arms around him from behind and kissed the back of his neck. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For everything. Dinner was amazing and this—” He turned Cullen around to face him and indicated his new outfit. “This is better than all the uniforms I used to ‘borrow’ back in high-school.”

“Well yeah, this one is all yours.”

Alistair stepped even closer, pinning Cullen against the counter. “Do you know what my favorite part is?” Alistair ground himself slowly against Cullen’s hip.

Swallowing, Cullen shook his head.

Taking Cullen’s hand in his own, Alistair placed it on the back of his thigh and slid it under his skirt until Cullen was cupping his ass. Thrusting his hips forward, he leaned in and whispered into Cullen’s ear, “I love the way the satin feels against my skin. I just waxed yesterday, so everything is blissfully smooth. It was all I could do during dinner, to keep from squirming against the silkiness of the fabric.” Alistair moved Cullen’s hand around to cup his cock, the head peeking out from the top of the panties. “Can you feel how turned on I am right now?”

Cullen groaned. “Holy shit, Al, I may have missed this just as much as you.” He leaned in and kissed Alistair, then ran soft wet kisses across his jaw and down his neck. “You look so perfect like this.” He began to stroke Alistair through the panties, savoring the smooth slide of his fingers over the fabric. 

Alistair threw his head back with a moan. “Yes, Cullen, I—” he sputtered, while arching into Cullen’s relentless stroking, then spun Cullen around and pinned him up against the wall, grinding into his palm while he kissed him passionately.

Not willing to be outdone, Cullen used his larger frame to spin Alistair around and, hoisting his legs up around his waist, using the wall as leverage to hold him up.  

“Lenny, please.”

“Please,  _ what _ , sweetheart?” 

“Please, make love to me; it’s been too long.”

“I made love to you last night.” Cullen grinned, holding Alistair to his chest, he walked them both down the short hallway to their room.

“No—I mean, yes. We did, but… like _this_.” Alistair said, breathlessly, lowering himself to the ground, indicating his outfit. “I want you inside me while we feel my skirt brushing across our thighs. I want— to ride you while you watch from beneath me. I want...” Alistair pulled Cullen’s shirt up and over his head and pushed him backward onto their bed. “...to fuck you till the only thing you can remember is my name and that I belong only to you.”  

“Oh, God, yes!” Cullen breathed as Alistair grabbed his sleep pants and pulled them down and off. 

“Get out the lube. I need to feel you.” Alistair watched hungrily as  Cullen crawled over to the bedside table and fished the lube out of the top drawer.  “I want you to slick yourself up. Let me see how hard you are for me.” Alistair lifted the front of his skirt and stroked himself through the satin, now wet with his pre-come.

“Fuck, Al. I love it when you get bossy.” Cullen flicked open the cap and poured a generous amount into the palm of his hand, then smoothed the cool gel over the length of his shaft, moaning with excitement.

Alistair crawled up the bed, prowling; eyeing Cullen like he was a prize winning dessert. “Keep stroking yourself,” Alistair said, then blew a stream of air onto Cullen’s cock causing him to hiss.

“Al, please. I can’t.” 

Grinning evilly, Alistair shimmied out of the panties. “You are so gorgeous like that, all hard for me. Can’t wait to have you inside me.”

“Then fucking get down here and let me open you up." Cullen begged, "Please!”

Falling down onto his knees, Alistair straddled Cullen’s hips. “I don’t want prep tonight.”

“But, Al—” 

“You said it yourself, we made love only last night, and tonight I want to feel the stretch and burn while I thank you properly for such a thoughtful gift.” Alistair grabbed the bottle of lube and winked at Cullen. “Hold still, my love.”

Cullen held his cock rigid as Alistair applied a generous amount of lube to the tip, the cold gel causing him to suck in air, but it soon warmed to his skin as Alistair positioned himself over the top of Cullen and began to rub the gel around his opening straight from the tip of Cullen’s cock. 

“Fuck, Cullen. You feel so good.” With a curve of his hips, Alistair barely breached his entrance with the tip of Cullen’s cock then withdrew, rubbing it around some more before doing it again... and again. “Oh my God, there’s nothing like that initial penetration. It’s the best tease ever. A promise of things to come,” Alistair babbled before finally sinking down, pausing with only the head of Cullen’s dick inside, allowing them both time to adjust. 

Cullen’s hands gripped Alistair’s slender hips tightly--afraid to move, afraid to hold still, he waited for Alistair to take the lead.

With a gentle rocking motion, Alistair began to slowly work Cullen deeper inside of him. Leaning forward, he kissed Cullen thoroughly. Losing themselves in the sensation--losing themselves in each other--as Alistair slowly worked himself down Cullen’s length. Once he was completely seated, he sat up and ran his hands up Cullen’s chest. “I will never get tired of this feeling. It’s like we were made for each other.”

“Who says we weren’t?” Cullen asked, thrusting his hips up into Alistair’s tight heat. Running his hand down Alistair’s legs, Cullen’s fingers entwined around the pink panties still trapped around one ankle. “Who else would encompass all of my favorite things all rolled into one deliciously amazing person? You are everything to me, Alistair. You’re beautiful and handsome, elegant and rugged, gentle and strong, and you are absolutely all man with the occasional wrapping of every type of feminine garment that gets me hot and bothered when you’re wearing it. You are perfect, Alistair… you’re perfect for me.”

Alistair arched his back as he used the strong muscles to raise and lower himself on Cullen’s cock with increasing intensity. Looking to the side, Alistair caught a glimpse of their reflection in a wall length mirror. “God, look at how amazing we look together, Cullen. You rocking beneath me as I ride you. The flush to your cheeks, the swish of my skirt covering what we’re doing. But I know…” Alistair took a shuddering breath, not missing a beat. “I feel you inside of me, feel you caressing my prostate with every stroke. Fuck, Cullen. I can’t - I’m not going to… I need to move the skirt so I don’t mess it up.” Alistair said between gasps and pants.

“No, baby. Just like this. I want you to come in your pretty skirt - I want to watch you shudder and cry out my name as you come from just the feel of my cock in your ass and the light brush of your skirt on your cock. You can do it, Al. You are so beautiful this way. Please - come for me, Alistair.” 

Alistair shook his head. “Not until you come first - I want to feel you pulsing inside of me. Please Cullen. I want you faster, deeper, harder. Please!”

Cullen gripped Alistair’s hips tightly and, planting his feet on the mattress, began to thrust hard and fast into his lover, chasing his release. He was so focused on the pure unadulterated passion on Alistair’s face as he bit his lower lip, head thrown back in ecstasy that he wasn’t prepared for the rush of his orgasm as it crashed over him. 

They both shuddered with their release and Alistair collapsed on top of Cullen, tucking his head under Cullen’s chin. He wrapped his arms around Alistair and petted his hair softly. “I love you, Alistair.”

“I love you too, Cullen. Thank you for this. For… everything. I can’t believe how lucky I am.”

“I’m the lucky one.” Cullen breathed, kissing the top of Alistair’s head. “You are my every dream come true.”

Alistair chuckled, then groaned when Cullen slipped from within him. “I think I need another shower.”

“Mind if I join you?”

“Mmmm. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NaNoWriMo 2018 has had my focus (and my soul) for the last month, so this was delayed in getting completed. 
> 
> The incredible Ponticle, had my back for this one. Their continued support, guidance, and --of course-- editing skills are what keep my work looking shiny. I am forever in awe of their generosity and kindness. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my writing group **The Keystrokes** for inspiring me to write such fluff and sunshine! (when they produced all the angst to go with this prompt)


End file.
